Weasley Spinster
by I-survived-life
Summary: Victoire Weasley was an unpleasant and rude person. She was stubborn, a force to be reckoned with and under the impression that she was always right (which she usually was). People had given up on understanding her and had just named her the Spinster Draon Lady.


When your friends say that you'll end up a spinster for life or that you're a dragon lady, they're usually joking. They don't mean to hurt your feelings and they're not serious about what they say: they're joking.

Unless they really mean that you'll end up a spinster with a worrying amount of cats and that you really are a dragon lady, in which case they're just being plain mean.

Such was the case with Victoire Weasley. When people said that she would end up a spinster, they meant it. When they said that she was a dragon lady, they meant it.

People never said any of this to Victoire's face, oh no, they were too terrified that she'd claw their faces off if they did. That didn't stop anyone from whispering it behind her back though. Victoire knew what they thought about her and quite frankly, she didn't care. She was more focused on getting out of Hogwarts alive and getting a job than about what petty people thought of her.

Victoire wanted to get into the International Magical Office of Law. She was taking all of the courses needed to get in and she was currently the student with the highest marks in all of them (naturally). If Victoire didn't get into her division in the Department of International Magical Cooperation (which she would), then she would apply for a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

It's not that Victoire liked working with animals (in fact, she pretty much despised them) but at least the job would be more interesting. She'd take animals over sitting behind a desk and discussing Quidditch things with people she couldn't stand.

For the sake of everyone's sanity and safety, all of her classmates hoped that Victoire would get the job she wanted.

She may be a dragon lady and she may end up as a spinster with lots of owls but she would be a rich spinster. After all, the job did pay pretty well and Victoire would be well off without help from her parents.

Victoire didn't date, the very idea of asking out Victoire was like asking for a death sentence to some people. While Donna had gone on lots of dates, Victoire hadn't. It's not like the dates amounted to much. Victoire made fun of all possible boyfriends and the boys couldn't take it and gave up on Donna.

At first Donna had gotten annoyed with Victoire for doing what she did which resulted in them having a huge row. They didn't speak for days after that and it took Donna several days to realise that if the blokes couldn't put up with Victoire who was her closest friend in the entire world then they weren't worth it. If they couldn't stand Victoire then how would they be able to deal with worse things.

When Donna talked to Victoire, they both admitted that they were in the wrong. Donna admitted that Victoire did have a point and Victoire decided not to call all of Donna's dates total morons unless they were dumber than rocks. It was a win win situation.

Victoire's mother always told her that if she didn't have anything nice to say then she shouldn't say it (this was told after Victoire went up to Aunt Muriel and asked her why she looked like a banshee).

Victoire was a little bit of a sass mouth when she was a little girl. She constantly talked back to her parents and even at that age she was questioning them about why she had to do why she had to do and why she was punished for things. She was a difficult child and there were few people who had the patience to put up with Victoire and who Victoire liked back. Harry could babysit Victoire for days on end and not once would he get annoyed with her or irritated or angry and no one ever heard him snap at her doing something.

Nana Molly was a saint in everyone's eyes because she was the only other person who could put up with Victoire. Having raised seven children herself, she knew what children were like and she had developed the skill -like many mothers with lots of children- of endless patience that was required when dealing with lots of children. She also happened to be the only one that Victoire listened to. There was just something about her Nana Molly that scared her, she didn't know if it was the stern look or the stern voice but something told her that she should listen.

Her mother's orders about never saying anything didn't have much of an impression on Victoire. When her grandmother told Victoire to never say anything if it wasn't nice however, it stuck. Okay, well, it stuck more than when her mother said it.

Victoire nodded along and said that she'd follow that rule but she never did. It was impossible for her to keep quiet and keep her opinions to herself. Victoire was one of those people who always spoke their thoughts and was never sorry for what they said. It was better to be honest than to lie. Victoire lived her life by that rule and no matter where she was, Victoire usually spoke her mind.

"What is the spell used to conjure water?"

"Aqua!"

"Clara, shut up, you lower the IQ of everyone at Hogwarts when you speak."

Like now for instance. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You'll attend classes, learn magic, witness some stupidity and be subject to commentary and sarcasm from Victoire Weasley. Enjoy your stay.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! I'm here with a story on Victoire Weasley that I hope you all like! She's a little bit different than how you must see her in other fanfiction but I find this type of Victoire a lot more fun to write than the nice and perfect one that I always see her portrayed as.

Also, the line "Clara, shut up, you lower the IQ of everyone at Hogwarts when you speak." was adapted from Sherlock when he said "Anderson, shut up, you lower the IQ of the entire street when you speak." I do not own Sherlock (all rights go to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle!)

Anyway, review if you want and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
